PreWedding Jitters
by X-rogan-X
Summary: Somebody is having pre wedding jitters!
1. Pre Wedding Jitters

Pre-Wedding Jitters 

**POV: **of ????????

**Rating**: G (if I post more it will be a PG: 3 but not for what I intend to post)

**Disclaimer**: I own it all.... but only in my dreams

**A/N:** why do I keep getting ideas at 11pm when I'm painting my nails and busy the next day? It makes me really tired.

The happiest day of her life, well that's what everyone kept saying to her, why to her did it seem like the saddest and worst day of her life. Nothing was right, apart from who she had for bridesmaids. She had to have those though (the only other person she could have asked was in prison and would never wear a dress in front of others).

She hated her dress, it was too frilly and her mum had picked it. Her fiancé, well she was only marrying him to save his heart, even though she knew it would cost her hers. She knew who she wanted, who she needed.

'How can I go through with this?' she asked the bridesmaids, as they got ready at the Hyperion.

'My mum says you only need to answer three questions. Does he make you laugh? Do you trust him? And do you love him? If you answer yes to them your fine. But I think you only need to ask him how much cash he has but that's me.' her best friend informed her.

'Then you can't do this.' the other girl piped up.

'What if I say 'no' to all of them? I trust him with my life but only because he loves me so much he would never hurt me.' the bride admitted quietly.

The phone rang and her best friend answered it, while she sat there blushing, she mumbled something into the phone then put the phone down.

'They're ready' she announced, 'but she's right babes and you know it. We know who you want and we all know he wants you as well.' she explained.

'But it would break his heart.' the bride argued.

'But yours would break if you do this, and his!?!' the other girl added.

She had agreed to the hotel as a venue so Angel could be there, she couldn't get married

without Angel there. They had covered the place in white and ivory silk. It looked fantabulous but it wasn't what she wanted.

Her best friend handed her the bouquet of carnations, again not what she wanted. She wanted lilies.

She walked down the stairs and saw the vast number of people starring at her. She scanned the crowd for 'him' but was relieved when she couldn't see him. First she saw Angel; standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting to give her away, her fiancé wanted him instead of her dad, he was heartbroken when she had to tell him. Then she saw the man she was about to marry, smiling at her and his best man looking worriedly at her. It was 'him'. Oh god why didn't he tell her about it? They made eye contact for a split second.

That second broke her heart.

She ran out of the door and just kept running along the alleyways and roads she knew so well. She knew where she was going and knew exactly how to get there. People must have thought she was mad dressed like that and running down the streets.

Cordy and Willow looked at each other as they saw her run, and half smiled but got rid of the expression when they remembered they would go after her. they moved to the door and stopped anyone following her. Angel came up to Cordy and said only two words...

'Poor Wes'.

Fin.

**A/N2:** it might get continued. I've written more but dun't know whether to type it up.

Tell me who she was?

Which one was Wes?

Who was the other one?


	2. After Wedding PunchUps

THANKYOU: to mousybrown1 n kirsti1453 coz wen i was down with this bug (the bug i mean not the ill kinda bug) they upload chapters for me.

And to everone that reviewed.

A/N: Gunn is a little OCC and Fred is a lil' bit but i blame it all on shock.

She finally got to 'his' apartment got a key from under his doormat and let herself in. She put a shit of his on with her jeans; she had put them on after the phone call. He wouldn't mind her being here or nicking a shirt she was sure. She started to pace.

Cordy went to talk to Wesley. 'It's my fault, I'm not sure what I did but it has to be my fault.' He said getting himself really worked up. Cordy decided on a lie.

'You haven't done anything and you can't do anything here now, you just go home and get some rest, we can all sort out here.' She pushed him out the door and he walked home.

He went to unlock his apartment door but heard babbling and he knew only one person who babbled like that. Fred. He smiled to himself she must be in there. He opened the door and removed the smile when he saw she was crying. She was still pacing but stop dead still when she saw him. He walked up to her and held her in his arms while she cried.

It took her hours to calm down once she had he said 'Hey, you need to take a bath and calm down.'

'Will you come and talk to me?' she pleaded, he looked worried 'I don't think I'm ready to be on my own yet.' She nearly started to cry again, he nodded. He got hold of her wrist and led her to the bathroom.

He began to fill the bath with water and bubbles.

'I'll wait outside as you get in ok?' he offered. She agreed. 'I can get changed as well.' He added no desperate to get out of the suit and forget about that day.

'Wes come back,' she pleaded 5mins later. He walked back in wearing only jogging bottoms. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. At the same time His heart skipped a beat when he saw her laying there in the bath covered in bubbles.

After recovering her broke the silence with a 'hey' and sat down near, but not too near, the bath. She brushed some hair off her face and left bubbles in their place.

'You've got bubbles on your head' he said. She tried to wipe them off but kept missing them. 'Come here, I'll get them,' he said and went to wipe the bubbles off.

'You know I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't talked to cordy on the phone. Seeing you there watching me and thinking I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't stand the way you looked at me. It was the most pain I've ever seen in anybody's eyes and I felt so responsible I just didn't want to break his heart. But no I wanted to get married to the right man properly and not in some hotel with a frilly dress and horrible flowers and all that stuff I hated about today.' She explained

'What did Cordy say I said?'

'Well she never said it was you and she just said they were ready for me, but she's my best friend I can read her and heard every word you said. Then I wished I had been brave enough to admit that I loved you before this morning.' She finished in barley more than a whisper.

He leant forward and kissed her softly at first but then with all the passion that had built up inside him for the past couple of years. He slid one arm around her neck and the other around her waist and then realised he was now soaked. She pulled away.

'I think I need you out of them pants and need to be joined in here before I get lonely.' She whispered into his ear.

An hour later they lay on the bed next to each other completely shattered and half asleep, he rolled over under the covers and slid his arm around her waist her pulled her close. There was a knock on the apartment door and Wes woke properly. 'Who is it?' he yelled

'Gunn' the voice answered. Fred opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt when she heard him and started to cry silently. Wes hugged her.

Gunn carried on 'Hey mate, can we go looking for Fred coz I need her back man.' They both looked very guilty.

'I think she'll come back if and when she's ready.' Another silent tear ran down her cheek. 'And dude, come back later I was kind of asleep.' Fred couldn't take it anymore she had to say something before Wes could stop her she yelled 'Gunn just go home. It's over. It was either breaking my heart or yours and I kept mine. I wasn't prepared to be sad so you could be happy.' She shouted as she put a shirt and some underwear on and wiping away the tears that were still coming from her eyes. Wes got up and pulled on some clean jogging bottoms.

Gunn kicked down the door and ran in to find them. He had been crying and seeing his best mate and the woman he was meant to have married that morning hugging barely dressed with her crying her eyes out took him over the edge.

'You didn't take long to bed my girl did you?' Gunn shouted. Fred went and stood in the middle.

'I'm not your girl. I never have been I belong to me and you were the only one who didn't see that we had feelings for each other, Angel, Cordy, Lorne all of them but you. I came here from instinct I new I had hurt Wes and you and I couldn't have cared less about hurting you so I came here.' She yelled back 'And.' She added 'I bedded him. Thank you very much.' Gunn just went past her and punch Wes in the face and just hit him again and again and again. Wes was just laying there bleeding and trying not to cry from the pain. Fred got in the middle and Gunn punched her by accident. She fell to the floor knocked out.

Gunn ran.

Wes was in pain, but was still with it, Fred was unconscious. He called Cordy then Angel, they said they'd be over in five. Wes just sat there holding her.

Cordy gasped when she saw Wes, he was bleeding badly crying and shirtless, and then saw Fred laying there, in nothing more than Wes' shirt and underwear, she was barely breathing but only had a small cut on her head.

'I'm calling an ambulance. Wes this is bad we need to get you both to hospital.' Cordy stressed as she picked up the phone. Cordy didn't know what happened and it was going to stay that way. Wes knew he had hurt his best friend by sleeping with Fred, but then on the other hand Gunn had hit the woman he claimed to love. Cordy kept asking what happened but he just shook his head and wouldn't answer. Cordy found Fred's jeans and put them on her and told Wes to get dressed properly.

The ambulance arrived before Angel. Wes wouldn't let them touch him; he made them all do everything for Fred. When Angel arrived Cordy could see the tears build up in his eyes at the sight of Fred and Wes. 'Who did this?' he demanded.

'It doesn't matter, just make her better. It was an accident, she should have let him just get me. But she had to get in the middle and stick up for me coz I wouldn't, she got hit.' Wes babbled.

'You're starting to talk like her now Wes.' Cordy commented. Angel gave her a look.

'Wes look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't who I think it was.' Angel begged. Wes just starred at Fred.

Wes began to babble again 'It's my fault I should have told her to go back to him. I should have told her to go home and have a bath. Should never have kissed her. Should never have got in the bath. Should never have down the things we did. But I love her. She loves me.' He fainted.


	3. Post Shock Conversations

**Chapter 3:** Post shock conversations

**Dedication:** Laura my mate for being an instant beta. And for helping me through life.

**A/N**: I'm writing this now because my friend Gemma wants to read a bit more

**A/N2:** lots of sentences person in shock. The dealing with Gunn thing wasn't handle very well I get that now but I needed him gone.

* * *

'Baby, where am I?' she asked the woman sitting next to her. She had mistaken Cordelia for Wesley.

'Hey. Fred. You're ok.' Cordelia exclaimed, 'You're in hospital you were punched in the head. Who did this Fred? We have to stop them they can't get away with this.'

'Wes.' She paused. 'Where is he? He's alright isn't her.' Cordy shifted in her seat. 'He's not dead is he?'

'No.' Cordelia answered as soon as Fred had finished her sentence. 'He should be fine. We can see in a bit.' Fred sat up slowly.

'Cordy what's happening. I need to know this is my fault so I need to know.'

'He went to A&E. Last I heard he had a couple of stitches and might need surgery if he has internal bleeding. We should know more soon.' Cordy looked up to see tears rolling down Fred's cheeks slowly. 'I'd better call Gunn he might be worried.'

'Don't please. I don't want him to know that we are ok.' Fred said with a mixture fear and anger in her voice.

Cordelia realised.

'He wouldn't.' She said almost not believing.

'He found us in bed together. He would have gone away. He wanted to go with Wes and find me said he 'needed me back'. He and Wes were talking. He had woken us up. Wes said he'd gone for a nap and I'd come back if and when I wanted. I had to shout to him. I told him it was over and everyone had seen it but him. He kicked the door down and started punching Wes. I had to stop him, and then he hit me. I don't think he meant to hit me. I just got in the way.' She and Cordelia were both now crying. Fred was sitting there in the middle of the bed hugging her knees and Cordelia was sitting in the corner staring at the floor.

Next thing Fred knew Cordelia had sat beside her and had her in her arms. It didn't smell like Cordelia though, she looked up to see him.

'Baby, don't cry. Everything will be ok. I promise.' He comforted her.

'I thought you were dead. I thought he was going to kill you. He just kept hitting you and hitting you. You wouldn't fight back.' She cried.

'Baby, stop crying.' Wesley told her. She couldn't. 'I'm getting lonely.' He said. She laughed and kissed him. She slid her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap as they kissed. They only brought back to the world when Willow and Buffy knocked on the hospital room door.

'Hey guys.' Willow greeted. Fred noticed that Cordelia was being comforted by Angel.

Fred moved off Wesley so he could get up. He stood and hugged Willow and then Buffy.

'Buffy. Did he say he'd go?' Angel asked; Buffy nodded.

'He said to get there and he'd stay. I talked to the council and they said he could stay there' she explained.

'Huh?' Cordelia commented.

'The watcher's council. He's going to England. It's safer for everyone then.' Angel explained. 'They aren't to keen on me but Giles and Willow helped. They convinced them that nobody wanted to see Wesley or Fred dead which could happen if he gets like this again. We can't send him to prison because he would get out.' Fred smiled on the inside at knowing she wouldn't have to face Gunn ever again.

'Willow,' Fred said in that annoying tone, that one that always means you want something. 'Can I have a hug? I would come and get one but I can't get up.'

'Sure.' Willow agrees and gave Fred a hug then sat down on the end of the bed.

'Wes, go and get some rest. We need a girly chat. You go as well Angel. Hug me first though.' Fred demanded neither of them argued. They both went and hugged her then left for down the hall for Wesley's room.

Buffy and Cordelia both came and sat down on the bed with Fred and Willow.

'Will you tell us what happened? You can say no if you want to.' Willow asked shyly.

'Of course I'll tell ya. I need Wes to go as I can't stop him stressing over me. But anyway. Gunn got kind of mad.' Fred started but Cordelia butted in

'Tell them why thought. I know so tell them.' Fred gave her a look.

'He kind of...well his exact words to Wes were 'it didn't take you log to bed my girl.''

An hour later they were still talking. They had all talked about their guys and the best times in their lives. Now nobody could look at Angel in the same way.

'Well let's just say it was one of the best baths in the world.' Fred blushed after saying this as she saw Angel come in.

'One. The nurse said to leave Fred alone she needs sleep. Two. I didn't want to know that Fred. Three. Wes told me to tell you that he loves you. Four. Buffy we need to go and find him. Five. I hope none of you talked about me because people kept coming past Wes' room talking about the chicks down the hall talking about their men. And which one of you said they had a sex god and who is it?'

The girls all looked at Buffy and then at Angel. Buffy just sat their smiling. Then all the girls burst out laughing.

Angel was in shock and could only say one word. 'Buffy.'

They all left Fred in peace for the night promising to be back in the morning.

**TBC**

**A/N:** the next chapter will be the last. I've tied it up and got it all neat. So don't bother asking for more.


	4. Final Chapter

**A/N:** last chapter so review please.

'Cord, can you come and do my hair please?' Fred begged.

Fred picked up her cell phone, looked up his number and rang it.

'Hey. Yeah it's me. Fred. I just wanted to apologize for leaving you and letting it get that far. No I'm not really doing much today. Only going to a wedding. I just wanted you to know I still care about you but Wes would kill me for ringing you.

He doesn't care about what you did to him only that you hit me. But I promise I never cheated on you. We never did anything until that afternoon. I've got to go. Cordy wants to do my hair and Buffy has just come in and said I've got an hour. Wow. An hour until I get married. Yes I'm marrying him who else would I marry. No I'm not going to leave him. That was special for you.

Cordy it's Gunn.

She says hi. Now she's telling me to put the phone down.

Hang on cordy.

Bye Gunn. Ring you in a couple of year's maybe.' She hung up.

'I had to talk to him it's only fair.' She stared. She kept on babbling until they only had ten minutes left. Buffy left and took her daughter, Cathy, downstairs to join Angel.

Fred picked up her lilies and made sure her, plain v-neck, white silk, dress had no creases in it.

Everything was perfect. The dress, the location, the flowers and most importantly the man she couldn't live without. Nothing could have made the day more wonderful. She walked down the aisle smiling and she saw Wes staring at her.

Wes didn't know how she could have looked more beautiful than that day when she had been pacing around in his apartment. It was unbelievable how someone could look that happy and beautiful.

The vows were so sweet

'Everyone says I'm really smart, but I'm not so sure. It took me so long to realize I loved you. My favourite film says 'this is a story about love.' But stories are all happy and the men always save the. That's not life. Things are hard and tough. I know now I can face anything with you standing there beside me.'

'I know that I love you. I know that I need you. And I know that I'm nothing without you. We were both so different when we first met and I know I am what today because of you. I'm sorry for that first day it was one of the best and worst of my life. I know that you got hurt and some of that was because of me. But I promise that I will not let anything hurt you ever again.'

10 minutes later they heard the both longed to here.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

They smiled at each other then she slipped her arms around his neck, he put his around her waist, and she kissed him softly but passionately.

Fred woke, rolled over and wrapped her around hi waist, she pulled him close to her. Well she pulled him as close as she could get him, being 7 months pregnant didn't let him get very close. Wesley thought she was beautiful when she was skinny as a stick, but that was nothing compared to what he thought of her now she was carrying their child.

That dream was a favourite of hers. The best day of her life. The day she had married Wesley. It was the best dream ever now because it was one the few that were real.

He woke moments later, rolled over to face her and kissed passionately.

**Das Ende.**

(In English it's 'the end')

**A/N:** If you're confused the whole thing weren't a dream only the last chapter and I think the word baby might have been overused last chapter.


End file.
